It is not unusual for fencing and balustrades to be formed of panels, such as glass sheet. Where glass sheet is employed, it is not uncommon for the balustrade or fencing to be “frameless”. This requires the sheet to be supported by spigots. Typically the spigots provide a slot within which the glass is secured.
Each glass sheet is supported by two or more spigots, with the glass sheet being engaged by the spigots at positions spaced from the corners of the glass sheet, with the glass sheet being generally vertically orientated. The abovementioned spigots have the disadvantage that they are configured so that each spigot only engages a single sheet. Additionally, a problem with these abovementioned spigots is that they are only adapted to mount the sheet so that it extends generally upwardly from a horizontal surface, such as the floor of a balcony or a pool surround.
Other mounting systems exist known as stand offs. This system involves holes being cut into the glass panels which can be time consuming and costly.
There is therefore a need to overcome or at least alleviate one or more of the abovementioned disadvantages or provide a useful commercial alternative.
The reference in this specification to any prior publication (or information derived from it), or to any matter which is known, is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgement or admission or any form of suggestion that that prior publication or information derived from it) or known matter forms part of the common general knowledge in the field of endeavour to which this specification relates.